The Cold
by TheMoonLightFantasy
Summary: Princess Valet and Princess Winterstorm are sisters ruling Varendille. Yet, Winterstorm is struggling to be who her sister wants her to be. Winterstorm gets angry about this, and thinks no one cares about her. Winterstorm then makes plans to become a princess everyone will truly fear.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

A flash went across the sky, and flashes followed that flash. The light blue alicorn was in the lead. No one could catch up to her! Her horn then glowed, and she shot her magic at the cloud which made it to start lightning. She could control the weather, and she looked behind her to see ponies trying to get in the lead. She then chuckled, and then shot another light of magic into the sky, which then made a rainbow. The alicorn crossed the finish line and landed swiftly on her hooves. She saw as the other crossed the finish line.  
>"Princess Wintersnow wins again!"<br>One of the Pegasus shouted. Wintersnow put a hoof to her mouth and chuckled. Even though she was a princess, she loved to act like everyone else. That's when she heard a familiar voice in the distance. Though she looked blind, she actually wasn't. Wintersnow saw her sister march in front of her, and she looked up at her and chuckled nervously.  
>"Princess Valet!"<br>Another Pegasus said, and the Pegasus's immediately bowed. Winterstorm rolled her eyes and looked up at her sister who looked unpleased.  
>"Wint, I have told you that Princess's don't compete in Pegasus races!"<br>Her sister scolded, but Wintersnow didn't feel even slightly sad. She just shouted back,  
>"You don't know that!"<br>But her sister just shook her head.  
>"We have duties! We cant be fooling around playing and racing around!"<br>Wintersnow frowned, and her sister then flapped her wings and stared at the Pegasus's.  
>"Next time, send her back."<br>Her sister said, and Wintersnow sighed and flapped her wings and flew off with her sister. She could never race anymore!  
>Once the two had made it back to there kingdom, Princess Valet just stared at Wintersnow with disappointment.<br>"You do realize that Celestia and Luna will be visiting tomorrow don't you?!"  
>Princess Valet scolded, and Wintersnow then felt ashamed of herself. Princess Celestia and Luna were going to visit them tomorrow! Princess Wintersnow sighed and her wings went down in shame.<br>"I'm sorry! I forgot-"  
>"And you better not make it snow tomorrow!"<br>Wintersnow widened her eyes. She had to make it snow tomorrow! Tomorrow the Pegasus's needed snow for there little show tomorrow! She couldn't let them down. She then sighed and nodded and her sister walked away preparing the palace for tomorrow. Wintersnow sighed and then walked to her room to get her room tidy up. She actually could not wait to see Princess Luna! Though, it was actually a very long journey for the two Princess's. Icedrop was very far from where the two ponies lived. Wintersnow guessed they wanted to see how things were in Varendille. There kingdom was large as well. Wintersnow then sighed, but once she could in her room, her horn glowed, and she jumped on her bed and lied down and in a second a book lied in front of her. She then flipped the pages to chapter 6 of where she left off. This book was about spells, and Wintersnow surprisingly didn't really know any spells besides the weather! So she had to learn soon before the Princess's arrived. Wintersnow then kept on reading until night approached.

Want to see how Princess Wintersnow and Princess Valet look like? Press the links here!

Wintersnow  
><span> artWintersnow-497556796

Valet  
><span> artValet-497559393


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

Wintersnow woke up the next morning, she stretched out her wings and realized that she fell asleep while reading her book! Wintersnow's horn glowed and as placed the book with her horn back on the shelf. Wintersnow then got to her hooves, and used her horn again to make her bed. Then she went to the mirror and her horn glowed again. She combed her mane and her tail, and it looked amazing. Wintersnow then chuckled and walked out of her room to go to the kitchen. She can tell breakfast was already served. She then walked down the staris and sat on the end of the table. Her sister right beside her. She then remembered that the two Princess's of the other kingdom were coming today! Just then, her plate was filled with food. She looked down to see baked potato's. Her favorite! Her horn then glowed, and she moved the food to her mouth and began to eat. The Princess's were coming in the afternoon. Who knows! Maybe they'll bring the other Princess's to!  
>"When are the Princess's arriving?"<br>She heard her sister ask to one of the palace guards.  
>"Seven PM."<br>They answered, and Wintersnow realized she had got it wrong. Why not the afternoon?! Well maybe, it took to long to get here. But till then, Wintersnow could continue to practice her spells. Once she was done her breakfast, the Princess flapped her wings and flew out of her chair, upstairs. She then landed softly outside her room and opened the door with her hoof and walked in. Her sister could make plants grow, while she controlled weather. Sometimes weather affected on her emotions as well. Then, she sat on her bed, and her horn glowed and she flipped to chapter 13 of where she left off. She then found a one to try, and she kept her book open and her horn glowed again. Her horn then spitted magic onto the apple on her shelf, and with surprise it turned into a snowflake. Wintersnow chuckled and then watched as the snowflake began to melt. She then continued to read her book, until she heard a knock on her door. When it opened, she saw a unicorn which was her friend, Bloom. Wintersnow quickly closed her book, and ran to her friend and hugged her.  
>"Hey Bloom!"<br>Wintersnow said, and she then let go of her friend and smiled.  
>"Been long, huh?"<br>"Yes!"  
>Wintersnow said and chuckled, then her horn glowed and she made the book go in front of them.<br>"I've been trying to find this one spell out, can you help me?"  
>Wintersnow said, and her friend's horn glowed and she took the book to look at it.<br>"Wint, this is how to make ponies into Alicorn's silly!"  
>Winter then took the book again and looked at it carefully. Then she realized that she was right! Wintersnow chuckled and then reviewed the spell.<br>"But it's useful!"  
>Wintersnow said and then her horn glowed and she placed the book back on her bed. Then she looked at Bloom.<br>"Well, I just came by to say hello, but I must go now. My parents want me to prepare for the Princess's arrival. Every pony is gathering!"  
>Wintersnow was shocked by her friend's words. Every pony? Before any questions could be asked, her friend was gone.<p>

It then turned seven pm, and Wintersnow then landed softly at her palace doors. Every pony was gathered, but Princess Valet and Princess Wintersnow were at the end of the red carpet waiting at the palace's doors to meet the Princess's. That's when a car had came up, and Wintersnow then heard gasps among the crowd. That's when a white alicorn stepped out of the car, along with a midnight blue one. That's was them.  
>Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.<br>She then heard camera's going off, and Wintersnow got flashes on her face. Then, the two Princess's walked toward them. Her sister then greeted Princess Celestia, but Wintersnow was surprised to feel a hoof touch her shoulders. She looked back to see Princess Luna.  
>"I hear your the Princess's Valet's sister?"<br>Princess Luna said in a gentle and friendly voice, and Princess Wintersnow nodded.  
>"Yea! Your Princess Luna, right?"<br>Princess Luna then nodded, and Wintersnow smiled. She was actually very happy to meet Luna!  
>Just then, the palace doors opened, and Wintersnow stepped respectfully out of the way to let Luna get in.<br>"Thanks."  
>Luna said, and the four Princess's went in.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

Winterstorm and the rest of the Princesses were at the living room table. It looked fancy and royal as it always did. The first one to speak was Princess Celestia. She didn't pay attention much, but finally something caught her attention.  
>"I've had a weird dream last night as well..."<br>Winterstorm's sister replied, but Winterstorm had no idea who, or what had been said before that. The Princess quickly paid attention. Was it just a vision? Winterstorm began thinking of the possibilities, until she heard Luna's voice.  
>"Maybe, its an omen?"<br>Winterstorm heard Princess Luna comment, and Winterstorm wings quickly opened up in surprise. An omen?! Her sister never had gotten an omen before! She didn't even think it was highly possible... Winterstorm looked over to Valet, her sister, and they exchanged a weird glance as if her sister was asking her if she had any Omens or dreams as well. The Princess shook her head.  
>"No, I didn't..."<br>Winterstorm replied, and the princesses stared at her for a few seconds before turning to each other.  
>"What could it possibly be about?"<br>Princess Valet asked, but Celestia had shook her head in thought. Her sister then looked to turn at her.  
>"May you two give us some time to think please?"<br>Winterstorm's sister asked, but Winterstorm was about to talk back until Luna answered,  
>"Of course."<br>Winterstorm was then taken aback, but just accepted it. Winterstorm looked over at Luna and looked up the royal palace stairs.  
>"We can go in my room?"<br>Winterstorm asked, and Luna nodded. Winterstorm then made her way up at stairs making sure that Luna was following.

After some time, the Princess's were in Winterstorm's room, settled on the carpet. They were chatting and chuckling, until Luna's voice came out.  
>"So, your sister wont allow you to hang out with your... Pegasus friends because...?"<br>"She doesn't want me racing or having fun with them, because she thinks I have to remain royal and responsible like a Princess should be..."  
>Winterstorm answered.<br>"But, that doesn't mean that I still wont be a proper Princess!"  
>Winterstorm said, and sighed. Moving her hoof up and down on the carpet. Until she felt Luna's wing go over her, as in comfort.<br>"I think she'll give you a chance soon enough!"  
>Luna reassured her, and Winterstorm chuckled with a smile and nodded. There was a moment of silence, until Winterstorm's horn glowed, and her magic made one of her books go in front of her. She flipped to the first page, using her horn, as to show Luna something. Before she could, something hit her. Winterstorm quickly made her horn glow and she flipped pages quickly with her magic.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>Luna asked, but Winterstorm didn't reply. The Princess then finally halted at a page.<br>"Here! The Legend!"

-

Sorry for the long wait guys! Ever since school started I've been busy. But I got a chance to continue this! Enjoy!


End file.
